


Proof That Tony Stark Has A Heart (my ff.net annaliese95 is locked so I have to rewrite this posted fic)

by Theokicks



Category: Avengers, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, FrostIron - Freeform, Loki Feels, M/M, Minor Sif/Thor (Marvel), Morally Grey Tony Stark, Multi, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, alternative universe, evil!tony (for a bit not indefinitely)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theokicks/pseuds/Theokicks
Summary: Tony and Loki centric fic: Tony and Loki meet before the battle of New York, before Tony is held by the Ten Rings and before he decides to become the hero we all know and love.The Attack on New York (Avengers 1) all happens while Tony is not an Avenger yet, still unbeknownst to him, Obadiah is dealing under the table as before and manipulating Tony into creating deadlier weapons to eventually wipe him off the map.(No spoilers for Endgame don't worry, that's many chapters down the rewrite road)I haven't touched this since 2015 so forgive if I have to tweak my original copy of the fic since I did lock myself out of the account by deleting an old email to access it so you'll see me posting many fics that are pre-written....





	1. Where We Met That Night

**Author's Note:**

> RUBBERBANDGIRLME on tumblr initially created the gif set that inspired this fic and I cannot find it anymore so unfortunately I will not be able to link it, but in short it shows Loki screaming in agony from Thor the Dark World (while imprisioned) and Tony Stark held by the Ten Rings getting waterboarded. The idea that their love creates a telepathic link just inspired this. 
> 
> Feel free to point out continuity errors and grammar mistakes: I only want to get better :)

Tony rolled over face to face with those piercing emerald eyes. 

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked, a grin played on his lips. 

"I don't necessarily need to." Loki replied without blinking. 

"Did you want to?" Tony asked softer. 

Loki raised a brow in confusion and Tony pounced. Pressing his lips to Loki's he wrapped his arms around the god and pulled him closer. Loki didn't hesitate to melt into the kiss and slip in some tongue. He pushed himself off his back and straddled the billionare as he cupped his face in his hands. 

Tony groaned and began exploring Loki's chest with his calloused fingers. Just when Tony was about to lower his hands an abrasive alarm pulled them from their activity. 

"What the-" 

"I should get going." Loki stood and flicked his wrist to summon his clothes onto his pale skin. They were dark and fitted well to his thin frame. Tony shot the alarm clock an annoyed glance before sighing. 

"This is why you wanted me in Berlin?" 

Loki smirked, "I wanted company...is that so terrible?" 

Tony huffed, "Not at all...but ideally the company doesn't leave mid-boner." 

It was the gods turn to act indignant so Tony got up to held him with his buttons. "Going incognito?" 

"You prefer my armour?" Loki questioned curiously. 

Tony shrugged, "Depends..."

"I plan on not needing it the entire night...but eventually..."

"Eventually?" Tony prodded. 

Loki smiled knowingly, "It would seem that you want to know more." 

Tony waved his hands, "No I'm not an accomplice, keep your secrets...for now." He noted. He crossed his arms and looked thoughtfully at Loki, causing another raised brow before he elaborated. "I can't decide which looks hotter on you...human or alien clothes." 

"Midguardian." Loki corrected. 

"Gesundheit." Tony chuckled. 

The trickster rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to the inventor's forehead. "I have a way out...don't wait up." 

"A way out? Wait Loki?!" Tony frowned. 

Before he could reach for his hand he had disappeared into a veil of green light and Tony was alone. He mumbled under his breath and then fell back onto the bed with a thud. 

"Jarvis we still have that bug in S.H.I.E.L.D?" He inquired. 

"Activating protocol: Read My Lips." 

"That's what you called my reconnaissance program?" Tony laughed. 

"You invited me to use my creativity, sir." Jarvis replied uneasily. 

"I gotta take away your Disney privileges...we'll be found out before you can say Hakunamatata."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A Month Prior  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Loki was hunched in the box of a truck, tensing over each pothole it hit. His hands were shaking and he was damp from sweat. The god hadn't expected to get out that easy...but here he was, a few miles from the site he fell through the portal. 

Trying to convince Thanos to let him lead the invasion was the most difficult. He hardly could trust him after the several attempts to escape that wretched Mad Titan. The Void had been so endless he had hardly remembered being plucked from the nothingness and brought onto the ship until they had begun to....extract information. 

Luckily they had surrounded the portal with exactly who he needed to begin the invasion...there was little he could do to stop it if Thanos was aware of the Tesseract the only chance would be to target a highly guarded area, send them the warning they needed to prepare for when he arrived himself...to collect what Loki would inevitably attempt to take for himself. 

He had ordered Barton the archer to take them somewhere secluded and hidden from the network he would be hunted with. It took several hours for the archer to drive them to a bunker on the edge of a city. Dead grass surrounded the heavy metal doors and upon further inspection it was abandoned and ready for their work to begin. It was smaller than Loki would prefer: it would have to do until he took over the world. 

As the brainwashed humans began unpacking the stolen weaponry they grabbed on the way out, he took it upon himself to seat himself in a meditative position. Funnelling his magic to his remaining wounds, he attempted to steel his expression. Even with their minds controlled he dared show no weakness, these were beings he had not met in a long time. They were far from the simplistic worshippers he grew up learning of...they had no faith and were accustomed to pumping out erratic violence to universal visitors... If their reaction to Thor's first visit showed him anything, he had to avoid more than just S.H.I.E.L.D... there were other forces at play and he would watch his tracks carefully to keep them in their slumber. 

Loki had almost convinced himself that it did not matter if he failed and Midguard fell to the Mad Titan...of course then Asguard was more than next in line, it was a guarantee since that was where many of the Stones had been kept...and the Casket of Winters was of little help until he could control his ability...let alone stand the sight of himself while attempting it. 

"We need Iridium." 

"Where can I find this?" Loki replied, eyeing the doctor carefully. 

Selvic looked to Barton who nodded, "There's a facility in Berlin. But we will need someone to build the portal." 

"I can compute the projections...but the hardware is not my expertise." Selvic admitted. 

"Then where can I find someone who can create the portal device?" Loki gritted, his wounds were being mended soon enough but the burning sensation was clear in his memories. He would not remain branded for much longer. 

"There's a man renowned for his inventive mind. He can create what you seek." Selvic informed. 

"S.H.I.E.L.D attempted to recruit him several times over the past year, but he does not yet work with them." Barton added. 

"Threatened to send his weapons to the enemy if Director Fury made the offer again." Selvic recalled. 

The doctor turned on a monitor and tuned into a channel where Loki began to observe a reception of sorts... 

_______  
(On the television) 

"It is my genuine pleasure to present this years Apogee Award to Mr. Tony Stark." The speaker smiled and looked briefly for the recipient and the camera panned left to a bald man sitting at a table alone. He rose and nodded appreciatively as he walked to the podium the announcer looked a bit unimpressed, curious... 

"Well," He took the award and studied it for a moment before smiling at the crowd much like a wolf. "This is a beauty... Well, I'm not Tony Stark. But if I was Tony, I would tell you how honoured that I am to receive this prestigious award. You know the best thing about Tony is also the worst: he's always working." 

Loki had seen enough of the surroundings, he conjured the applicable ingredients and began grinding them, with his sigils carved into the ground around his and Barton's feet he snapped his fingers and they were inside the casino. He rendered them both invisible and ordered the archer to search for the inventor while he headed to the bartender to compel him for a drink. 

He allowed himself a moment to himself as he rubbed his tired eyes and took the pint from the influenced man behind the bar. Within seconds he was second-guessing his abilities. 

"Why hello there, you mind?" the man asked. 

Loki was dumfounded, he was sure he had made himself invisible but he gestured to the seat mostly unaffected where the man would sit. 

The man took the closest stool, "I gotta say I was not expecting you to be drinking beer, I pin you more of a scotch drinker am I right?" 

Loki glanced sideways, the man had dark brown hair, red shades over his eyes and a manicured beard. It vaguely reminded him of Fandral...minus the obnoxious stupidity. 

"I am not familiar with that drink." Loki admitted shortly. 

Tony waved the bartender over, unaffected, then the glass was set down in front of the other man. Clearly the bartender couldn't see him....so why could this man? Perhaps the eyewear was more than decorative? 

"I didn't catch your name." Tony shrugged.

Loki stared back and took off the man's shades and tried it again...nothing. The man had unwavering eye contact, becoming more amused as Loki attempted to figure out how it was possible... Those warm brown eyes seemed a calm stormy brilliance. "I didn't mention it." Loki replied sipping the beverage. 

Tony only grinned, "That's not exactly fair...you know who I am, obviously, but I don't know you?" 

Loki snorted, "I have not the faintest idea who you are...how diluted." He remarked almost entertained by the man's confidence. 

Tony gaped, "You're joking right?" 

Loki arched his eyebrow and took another sip, "Do I seem like a joker?" 

"Kind of...more like trickster." 

"Ah." Loki was already closing his attention from the man...they were all the same...but how did this man know? 

"Am I wrong?" Tony asked, "You seem to like that drink...maybe I'm just good at reading you." 

Loki laughed, "You cannot read me." Shaking his head in amusement Tony only appeared to have a twinkle in his eyes now.

"Wanna bet?" He smirked. 

Loki swallowed a bit taken off guard by the bold claim. He resigned to glaring back at the man until he merely smiled and raised his hands in defence. 

"Look hon, stare all you want but you can't scare me off." 

It was Loki's turn to smile, so he leaned in close to the shell of the man's ear to whisper, "Scare you off? Now that would be unfortunate." 

Tony swallowed this time as Loki pulled back a fraction, "Anyone ever tell you that you smell really minty?" 

Loki frowned slightly, "What?" 

Tony used the moment of confusion to strike. He leaned in and closed the distance between their lips and Loki almost pulled back in alarm, stopping himself as the man slipped something in his pocket. 

The man released his lips and stood, "Just call me Tony." He winked as he sauntered from the bar and disappeared into the crowd. 

Loki blinked once before standing rapidly to look for him, this was that man wasn't he? The inventor? It was now that Agent Barton revealed himself and admitted to not finding the billionare. 

"What does this number signify." He pulled out the card from his pocket and Barton nodded, "You found him, that's a phone number. Call it to speak with Stark." 

Loki used the remainder of his magic to bring them back to the underground bunker where Dr. Selvic was waiting. 

"I can attempt to trace this for easier communications....but I suspect Stark will have something to block that." 

"Inform me when you locate the rock." Loki nodded, turning from the two to hover his fingers over his lips. A smile played on them as he remembered the drink... This man was a genius.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Present Day  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Protocol "Read My Lips" began streaming live feed from within the helicarrier compound the moment Loki was picked up by S.H.I.E.L.D. Steve attempted to find out where Agent Barton and the others were being held but Loki simply ignored the soldier until they landed. 

He watched as they escorted the god through narrow hallways, the god gave Dr. Banner a mischevious grin as they passed, Tony felt his stomach drop. Not Bruce. He knew exactly how Loki planned on escaping now, he grabbed his wallet and headed for the airport. This wasn't going to go down smoothly. 

Loki evaded Fury's attempts to get his plans, but the Widow was much craftier. He accidentally let it slip and within seconds he was cursing himself as she rushed out of the room to alert the others to his plans with the green monster. It was then that he heard the alarm raise, Agent Barton must have begun the assault. Strangely enough the cell door opened and Loki rendered himself invisible as he cloned himself to appear to be escaping, he slid away as Thor barrelled through his projection, yelling his name in anger. 

Loki used this oppertinuty to close the door behind his brother as he realized he had yet again fell for the trick. Loki scoffed at him for it too and within seconds Couslon was behind him with a knock off of one of Stark's weapons. 

Tony stood from his seat as he ordered Jarvis to self destruct the bug in an effort to create enough of a shockwave that the agent wouldn't be able to fire straight at his lover. Unfortunately that also cost him the feed of the events as they unfolded, he began to pace as he waited to discover how it ended... Jarvis simply called Rhody to inform him that Stark's anxiety was returning, and the Colonel responded promptly, calling Tony on his device to talk him through it. 

Tony hadn't explained who his mystery bedmate was, he always disappeared or rendered himself invisible when his friend popped by unannounced, as was his right. Tony only trusted Pepper, Rhodes and Jarvis with the codes to his SI labs. 

"So you wanna tell me who it is yet?" 

"It is a he." Tony replied guarded, his mind still racing. 

"Okay so what's he like? And what happened?" 

"He got caught up with some heavy shit...I may be in for it too know...I can't tell just yet." 

"Fuck, Tony you know that I can't hear about it then...my superiors would have my head." Rhodes sighed. 

"I know...I didn't because...I know." Tony agreed. 

"Then I hope you hear from him soon, you need anything?" 

"Nah...I'm sure I can just get Happy to get me some cheeseburgers..." Tony resigned, finally accepting that Loki was more than capable of protecting himself. 

Rhodes laughed, "Yeah you do that, get some rest too, you sound exhausted." With that he hung up and Tony was left to his own devices yet again...his thoughts remained mostly grounded, but that nagging worry in his mind that Loki wasn't the only thing to worry for was becoming stronger... He was going to fly to his tower in New York...the closest SI lab to where the Helicarrier had last been on radar. Maybe setting an explosive off in S.H.I.E.L.D would ensure they stopped insulting him with that consulting position. He was not a consultant, he was a creator. The charge wasn't capable of hurting anyone, it was planted well within the ventilation system thanks to one of his smaller micro drones, a newer and secret creation that even Stane wasn't aware of yet...which was saying something since that prick was always breathing down his neck. Even if he was his father's business partner, he wasn't a very good one, numbers always went haywire when that man was involved. It was a wonder he managed to stick with Stark Industries for as long as he did. Then again...there was a long list of "defectors" his father refused to acknowledge, what was one more? 

Tony chuckled at the idea of Obadiah being a threat and poured himself something aged from his bar. Jarvis had already alerted Happy and his aircraft crew to his intentions...with any luck he'd be air-born in fifty minutes.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So you doubted my plan?" Loki hummed, Stark sat on the edge of the counter as the mischievous man tangled his fingers through his and stood in front of him attempting to quell his fears. 

"I wasn't given your plan....so I couldn't theoretically doubt it." Tony replied softly. 

Loki smiled warmly and Tony pulled him in for a quick peck on the forehead. 

"You truly believed I wouldn't make it out?" Loki breathed. 

Tony shrugged, beginning to unbuckle the outer shell of Loki's armour, it fell to the floor with a loud thud. 

"How do you wear something so heavy?" Tony asked between cupping his lovers cheek and planting another kiss, this one on target. 

Loki grinned, "I am a god." 

Tony groaned as Loki pressed his lips to the nape of his neck, "Oh yeah...that."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony wasn't sure when they had moved to his room, let alone the bed. He was exhausted either way, even after Jarvis recorded a record breaking sleep cycle, he was not ready to leave the comfort of the bed....or the figure beside him. 

"Selvic will have the portal ready soon." Loki thought out loud, caressing the inventor's cheek. 

Tony turned his head slightly and breathed in the scent he had grown more than familiar to. It was probably not going to last....they both knew it but were still here... 

Tony knew there was a deeper reason to Loki's invasion, barring accomplice charges he didn't want to know, somehow he knew Loki would tell him if he asked, truthfully despite the legends... A god of lies rarely has to weave them if no one believes what comes out of his mouth. It was a sad reality and Tony vowed to never call Loki the god of lies. Tony didn't care much why Loki was here...he was and that was enough for now. 

"We always seem to fall short on time." Loki contemplated. 

"We'll get more...just have to wait a bit longer." Tony whispered. 

"Very sweet of you." Loki kissed him softly, "So concerned for my plans...that is unnecessary." 

"I'm not asking why....so don't explain. I don't know if this army is really under your control...you have to have a back up plan."

Loki lowered his gaze, "You are very keen, you know." 

"Oh I know." Tony grinned widely and kissed one last time before Loki pulled away in confusion. 

"So you don't want to know my plan?" 

Tony shook his head, his brown eyes fixed right on Loki's. 

The god smiled, "I wouldn't be very far for very long...and I would return at a moments notice." He trailed a finger down Tony's shaved chest. 

"And I would be waiting...here." The inventor replied softly. 

"It appears the power surge has not damaged any of the conductors, soon the threshold will reach proper levels and the portal will mirror into the sky." He concluded. 

"Monitor for anomalies, we don't want to give everyone within fifty feet a tumour." Stark chided playfully. 

Jarvis seemed to register the humour but soon Tony was up moving towards the window to see exactly what that noise was. 

Tony felt less nauseated when he looked down to see the Avengers fighting aliens and giant flying worms...they were doing a fair job keeping them from the civilians who fled in terror.

"Anthony?" Loki called carefully. 

Tony turned quickly. "You are horrible." The comment was sort of playful and also demanding explanation, it appeared the inventor wasn't beyond all hope after all. 

Loki actually rolled his eyes as Tony poured him a drink. "How so?" 

"They are targeting civilians..." Tony informed. 

"I have no control over who they target..." 

"You said you were to lead the invasion." Tony reminded. 

Loki faltered, "I believed I would be able to...it appears the Mad Titan is aware of my defective nature...I no longer have access to their armies." 

Tony felt himself pause, moving to his desk he let the amber liquid flow, eventually over the glass and Loki took it from him gently. "Anthony...I have to return to Asguard...if he gets the Tesseract these deaths will be the least of your problems." 

Tony nodded slowly, "And you never did say why you wouldn't work with him. What is he after...what's his endgame?" 

Loki shook his head, "I cannot say...the more you know...the more danger you'll be in." 

The genius snorted, "I think this is pretty dangerous" gesturing towards the various explosions and fighting among the city as a giant worm smashed into a skyscraper. "Also has my name plastered front and back so I think now's the time to give me something to work with hon." 

"I think it can get much worse." Loki warned with a seriousness in his expression that chilled Tony. He often forgot how much older the god was...he described thousands of years in childhood...even more since then. The revelation began to make Tony wonder who else he encountered after the Void...and what they did to scare Loki as much as he was. 

It was then that Thor decided now was a great time to drop in, literally crashing through the floor to ceiling window as he did. 

"Loki you must stop this!" He bellowed, almost ignoring Stark completely. 

Stark shrugged and tried to drink the over-filled scotch but Loki beat him to it. "It can't BE stopped...Thor." He spat, chugging the drink in a swift gulp. 

Tony sighed. "Look I'm sure if I disrupt the power to the device it will at least stop the rest from coming through." 

"They're setting a course for the planet...it won't matter if you stop the portal, they'll arrive in a few months either way." Loki admitted. 

"Fuck." Tony mumbled. 

Thor seemed only more angered by this revelation, "You're coming with me then, the Allfather has words." 

Loki huffed, "Why don't you clean this mess up first...one thing at a time, brother." 

"This mess is all yours." Thor shot back. 

"Alright there are issues, let's focus on the portal before another wave levels the coast okay?" Tony raised his hands in defeat, he wasn't quite up to the family feud he was sensing coming on, plus he just had his tower finished barely a month ago and now Thor was refusing to use the patio doors? 

Loki and Thor seemed unconcerned with the portal now that they were in each others faces again, Tony simply sighed and sent a message to Agent Romanov and gave her clearance to his roof where the portal now sat. It technically wasn't betraying Loki because he was much to focused on tearing strips off his brother for being a poor brother. 

"When I give the pulse Jarvis you'll have to avoid a reboot for the next few hours okay?" 

"Of course, sir." Jarvis replied willingly. 

Tony sent the two siblings one last glance as they continued to hold their ground, bickering about past faults and slights in their long history. It almost reminded him of his dad and him, they way his father would return from a business trip and argue about his ambition...then ship him off to boarding school as soon as Tony proved him wrong by not only excelling in his studies, but criticizing his father's works as if his father's alcohol soaked brain was even capable of creating anything anymore. He always assumed their arguments looked more clever than this though...

"You let go." Thor accused.

Jarvis began the sequenced shut down to interrupt the portal's power source...with Black Widow on her way up with a little "present" from their SI labs just a few levels down. It wasn't nuclear...he didn't dare create anything on that level. But the J missile was probably more than enough to make whoever was on the other side think twice before coming to their neighbourhood.

"I couldn't hold on any longer." Loki deflected lamely. 

"You wished to die." 

"And what if I failed at that too?" Loki sneered. "What purpose do you have but to announce my shortcomings and overshadow them with your own blundering attempts at wisdom?!" 

"I try to protect you." Thor reasoned. 

"Well I wasn't protected, and there are more dire situations below us for the moment." Loki gritted his teeth in anger. 

"You cannot pretend to care for them after you created this!" Thor lectured. 

"I had no choice, he would have either invaded with or without me, and he would not have done it so foolishly. You would not be here to gloat about your perfect morality." Loki shot back. 

"Cut the power, J...see you in a few." Tony ordered, tossing Loki some pants and a shirt the god studied them before giving his brother one last scowl. 

"You have to return with me, father will not spare you for these crimes..." Thor noted gravely. 

"Then please by all means!" Loki blinked his eyes dumbly and held his wrists out daring his brother to try. 

Before anything else could unfold, the Hulk smashed through the concrete wall behind them, grabbed Loki by the legs and began to smash him on every nearby surface. 

Tony just curled himself behind the door, curling up into himself and trying to not flinch each time his lovers body connected with concrete. Thor didn't seem intent on stopping it either and let the giant finish his rage before handcuffing and covering Loki's mouth with an electric gag of sorts. 

Natasha informed Stark the portal was indeed closed, with his special J missile successfully detonated on the other side. Tony kept his hands clamped over his ears, frozen as he heard Thor dragging Loki away. Maybe he wouldn't have the chance to return after all...even that wasn't enough for Tony to muster up the courage to see the extent of damage the Hulk had done and he waited silently for his friend...his Jarvis to reboot.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Several months later  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Loki tossed another book carelessly across the Asguardian cell. He had been in this wretched place for months now and was no closer to actually getting a true audience with the courts. The Allfather had given him nothing more than a few insults and painful reminders before sending him down to the prisons. Even his brother and mother rarely visited, and the other inmates were overcrowded into other cells to avoid his inevitably violent nature. He could easily fix their overcrowding issue...

The pressure in his chest kept building over the past few days...like how Tony had described falling ill with a cold or flu. A cold chill inside had puzzled him as soon as the sensation began out of nothing. Alone...perhaps. He missed the inventor; longing that beard to drag across his shoulder and a playful greeting to the dawn that woke them. To have those perfectly calloused hands around his waist, brushing his chest, exploring each inch of his body like it was a map to be travelled. Did he love Stark? Did Stark love him? 

Yes. 

Loki knew what love was like, even if it was rare in his lifetime to see or express it....he knew the signs and wished he could just see him, to see if he was waiting...maybe he wasn't. Human years were so short and precious...

The sound of the heavy metal doors to the room creaked and groaned as his brother came in draped in a dark blue robe, with his golden hair braided neatly back. He must have made an appearance in the courts himself...how peculiar. Was Thor trying to free him or damn him from this sentence? 

Thor effortlessly ignored the other inmates taunts and scowls, in his years before there would be no question if the god of thunder would put them in their place for shaming his strength. This Thor had matured ever so slightly...even Loki hated to admit it. Odin must be so proud...the perfect son, finally realized. 

Thor stopped short of Loki's cell, as he did the venom in Loki's voice bled out naturally like breathing. "Why have you come here? To mock?" 

Thor's expression dulled and Loki's stomach churned with anticipation. "No..." He replied quietly. 

"Then pray tell, what brings the crown prince to such lowly quarters?" Loki teased with a sinister expression. 

Maybe Loki imagined it...maybe Thor brushed his eyes too quickly for him to spot any tears for certain. "Maybe you would wish to know, brother... Your mortal liver has been captured." Thor replied stiffly. He guarded his tone and Loki hated it. His brother was well aware of his weakness now. 

He attempted to laugh at the revelation, the sick feeling in his stomach that Thanos was holding him. "Stark wasn't anything but a little bit of fun, Thor." 

His brother nodded slowly, "Then you won't mind that he has been missing for weeks, likely being held for ransom and forced to construct weaponry in exchange for pain and torture?" 

Loki felt bile rise up in his throat and he was forced to swallow it down, his jaw clenched. What if this was a ruse...to draw his reaction out like the spider had on Midguard... His face was already too pale and Thor sighed knowingly as he turned to leave. The guards followed close behind to secure the doors as he returned to his freedom. 

Loki felt his fists bawling up, pressure built until he released it, the spell failed. He could not reach Tony with his scyring and there would be nothing to confirm this truth... The energy released in a whirlwind, throwing all pieces within the cell at the force fields and they crashed back down as it deflected them back. A glass cup shattered on his toe and he let out a scream in frustration. 

Slowly as his voice wore out and he couldn't hear himself scream, he slumped against the cell wall and let the tears fall as he bit his trembling lip. 

He had to get out of this place.


	2. Make Me Feel Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Loki's aware of the shit storm to come, Tony's living it and Thor just wishes his brother would stop pretending he won't try to escape to save him. Of course Frigga makes a debut here and I will warn for mother/son feels potentially 
> 
> Again no endgame spoilers 
> 
> Song inspirations: 
> 
> (feel something, jaymes young)  
> (natalie merchant "my skin")  
> (Kanye West "Power")  
> (space oddity covered by natalie merchant)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if the last chapter was any good? this is going to get a bit dark...may have depictions of mild torture

Earlier...  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony knew they had hauled Loki off, most likely to Asguard. But he was Tony Stark, he was a famed womanizer who didn't spend more than a night between the legs of any woman... Loki was no woman. 

He tried to forget how soft those lips were, spending a small fortune on a few new toys and selling off an art collection he suspected Pepper would hate him for. 

There was also Nick Fury, who over the last week had barraged him with demands to join the Avengers intiative. Tony ignored them, there were no threats...he was a weapons inventor...they should be so lucky to escape the attempt! He'd given Fury his answer enough times already, and just because Loki was gone didn't mean he was up to playing hero all the sudden. 

"Tony!" Pepper called. 

Ah she knew. Actually she was in charge of the paperwork so of course she knew...he mentally slapped himself for being so obviously stupid, her lecture would be a small price to pay if he maintained his cool, just keep avoiding it...the feelings...they would leave soon enough. 

He turned up his music and slid under his latest car project, still her heels clicked all the way to his position, she knew exactly where to find him. 

"Jarvis mute music." Pepper sharply stated. 

Jarvis complied before the sentence had been finished. Tony felt a surge of betrayal towards his AI but it was replaced with surprise as Pepper yanked him from out under the car. 

"You're supposed to be half-way across the world right now." She remarked sourly. "Your plane was scheduled to leave over three hours ago." 

Tony sat up with a sigh, moving to his bar and pouring a glass for himself he didn't spare her a glance. "Funny, I think it being my aircraft, it would wait for me." 

"Tony I am trying my hardest but you can't wait this out. The press is a shark fest, the agencies-"

"Agencies?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D wants to confiscate all Stark tech effective immediately upon the accusation you detonated a small explosive on one of their prototype carriers?" Pepper gaped. 

"Small explosive." Tony agreed. 

Pepper groaned, "Just, for once do this right... Get on the plane, show off the product, demonstrate the market and then let the results boost the market." 

"Doesn't it defeat the purpose of having a personal jet if it departs before you arrive?" Tony ignored her again and she slammed her papers she was holding on his table. 

"Fine. I get it, I'm making your life exponentially suck-ish...but I have actually been working down here." 

"I could call Obadiah." Pepper warned lowly. 

Stark shot up like a dandelion and his eyes glazed over, "No need, I was just leaving." 

Pepper sighed, "I'll let the runway crew know you're on your way." 

Tony grabbed his keys to his Audi and jingled them as he called out, "Jarvis, get me Happy." 

"On the line now." Jarvis replied. 

"Hello?" Happy called through the line. 

"Step on it bud, I've got to get my luggage to the jet." Stark greeted teasingly. 

"I'll be down in a minute." Happy remarked, his scurrying echoing in the phone call. 

"First one there gets a raise." He grinned.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Loki smirked, his so-called father barely spared him more than a quick disapproving glare during his "trail". He stood before his King and Queen chained like an animal, as if he hadn't had every bone broken just days before walking towards them. All of it was his fault...he stole me, betrayed me...lied to me... And he was supposed to be the god of tricks and lies... His mother Frigga stood with an impressive mask, but her eyes shimmered for Loki to know she was aligned with Odin for the moment, but she was not happy about it either. The mask cracked slightly when Odin reminded him of his birthright.... to die. 

Frigga almost flinched, as a mother would upon hearing her son was cast aside so easily. Nothing could be further from the truth... He knew he was hidden with the casket, so Laufey could fight back the Asguardian forces as his son was safely behind the line. Odin snuck through somehow and decided to claim the child with the casket... Loki would never understand what he was thinking...he was no trophy to be snatched. 

Thor was not present, he was conveniently sent off on a hunting trip with Sif to decompress after the invasion. Loki scoffed at the idea of Thor actually trying to help him through this. His brother had made his stance clear...he was helping Loki but only to keep him from doing more damage, not to save him. 

____

"You should know that when we fought previously, I spared you in hope that my brother was still in there somewhere. That hope no longer exists to protect you...if you betray me, I will kill you." 

Loki scowled, protection? After the void he couldn't exactly recall what protection Thor so altruistically had mentioned...perhaps he was listening too much to the other inmates whispers and sneers of his crimes. He had set a new record for charring Jotunheim as he did, but now Midguard as well? He was essentially a terrorist of galactic proportions at this stage. Most others were only henchmen for those like him. 

____

Odin finally gave him another look, as the trail was about to close he asked, "Does something displease you?" The dare was obvious and Loki cared not that he fell for it. 

"Adorable... That somehow we are not related, yet I learned how to lie so quickly from your teachings." Loki commented sharply. 

Odin's eyes darkened and Frigga's expression sent him warnings. "You feel betrayed? After you attempted to murder your own brother, successfully killed your birthfather?" 

"Was he not a monster?" Loki baited. 

"Loki." Odin warned. 

"Was it not my birthright to be king?" 

"YOU'RE BIRTHRIGHT?!" Odin yelled incredulously. "-WAS TO DIE!"

The court fell completely silent now, even the hushed whispers of his most hated Asguardians refused to utter a word after Odin's outburst. 

Loki couldn't gauge to see if the crowd actually cared for how miserable this old King was. He knew their families squabbles were no more than gossip to the average working Asguardian...only the upper class bothered with the charade of worrying about the intricacies of their problems. 

"In the cold winters of Jotunheim, abandoned. Make light of my sacrifices as you like, but do not forget who you truly are." Odin added in an almost calmed voice. 

"Which sacrifices were those?" Loki taunted. 

Odin stood and slammed Gungir to the floor, Loki felt himself flinch, he was a child again in a blink of an eye. 

"I will not have this disrespect." Odin commanded. 

"I will not have your pathetic excuses inflated to any standard resembling parental affection." Loki snapped. 

Odin waved the crowd in dismissal and they complied without a single word. Only the footsteps of the thousands could be heard leaving the area as Odin moved to stand an inch from Loki's face. 

He now sported a lovely bruise on his face as they brought him down to the prisons, Frigga had raised her hand to her mouth out of instinct and stopped herself short of comforting him. 

She was in his cell within the hour. 

Loki acknowledged her pressence, he owed her that much. 

"What excuses you to speak like that?" Frigga asked with a trembling voice. She was strong but definitely nearing her limit for what she had seen today. Loki seemed grateful for that. 

"What does not?" He entertained. 

She crossed her arms and turned from him slightly, "Please do not challenge my sincerity." She wiped a tear from her cheek and Loki caved. 

He stood and gave her a hug, apologizing and she quickly let down her guard upon recognizing her son. 

"You need not pretend any longer." Loki began. 

Frigga pulled him away to grasp his arms tightly as she starred into his eyes. That intensity reflected into his eyes as she spoke, "Do not try to sway my care with that venom. I will not be forced to hate you as you wish so dearly." 

Loki chuckled, "That was never my wish." 

"Then be better." She chided. 

"I never intended on ruling." 

"I know..." She smiled weakly, "You need not persuade me, I am already with you my son. Exempting the destruction on Jotunheim and Midguard I long to have you back in my arms. Safe from these worlds you pass through." 

Loki felt that same sensation building again and his mother frowned slightly at his reaction. 

"You're ashamed." Loki resigned.

Frigga blinked before grabbing her sons hands as they began to tremble, "You are mine, and I am yours as I will always be. No blood was ever asked of you to make you my own, nor to love you just as you are. The same is of your brother and father." 

Loki pulled from her, refusing that last bit. He took a deep breath and sat down as the cold sensation spread to his face and neck. 

"Loki you are more powerful than you realize, you need not-" 

"I AM NOT STRONG ENOUGH!" Loki snapped. "Whatever I attempt begins to tangle in my face: overwritten as a lie or a trick, twisted into a failure against stacked odds and false promises. Living in this sick realm amongst so many telling me to be anything but myself, to be everything I am not!" He paused. 

"To be everything Thor is." He added quietly. 

Frigga sighed. She was unaffected mostly and Loki cursed himself for revealing too much to her, she looked to his foot and then back to his face as it fell. "Our connections are all that bind us to reality...the void should have shown you how quickly death refused to have you." 

Loki swallowed hard, she could always see through his facade and before he could demand answers she vanished.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony grabbed a glass of scotch from his Stark cooler unit. The briefcase design was a drunk idea; completely last minute to help sales for prospective investors who might believe he was a warmonger. Obie was more suited for that title, why was he in Iran again? He could hardly remember having many contracts here outside of the United States forces. 

He never intended on releasing the J missile to the open market, but his designs had become more reckless and he actively pondered how many alien forces were preparing to decimate their race... They needed a fighting chance. With any luck this could help. 

He didn't overstay his welcome at the areal base. It had been a long flight of attempting to cheer up Rhodes who had figured out who he had been canoodling with. He was less than impressed about the situation and Stark's stocks were taking a slight hit from the assumed charges of conspiracy. 

A short buzz and Tony pulled out his cell, a video call from Obie was in fact the most uncomfortable in a while. He was in his bed with the lights mostly off. Tony could tell it was early back home. 

"What on Earth are you doing up at this hour?" 

"I just wanted to check in and see about the new demonstrations...everything go well?" Obadiah asked. He smiled for half a moment and Tony felt himself shifting uncomfortably. He wanted this conversation over...yesterday. 

"Yeah it looks like it'll be an early Christmas." Tony sighed. 

"Waydago my boy." He congratulated without conviction. 

"Hey, why aren't you wearing those pyjama's I bought you?" Tony asked trying to derail the fake praise. At least his father didn't pretend... 

"Goodnight Tony." Obadiah groaned. 

Rhodey knocked his knuckles on the SUV door as Tony hung up the call. "Tony-" 

"I'm sorry this is the FUN-vee." He interjected. 

Rhodey rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine...by the way, great job with the presentation. 

Tony gave a curt nod, recognizing the sincerity. "See you back at base."   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Present Day  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Loki starred at the floor, his mind racing. Something loud went off to his left and he felt like he was floating in the void all over again. Screaming and shots rang through his ears and he jolted up to see where in Hel it could be coming from. 

The feeling spread to pain scattered around his chest and he gasped for air as the wind was knocked from him. A guard saw him and called for reinforcements as Loki grasped at his untouched skin for proof of wounds. 

It was strange to think that the Allfather would build a cell that inhibited his magic, but allowed that of others inside... It couldn't be another's magic then... The runes were clearly in place on the pillars of the cell. 

Loki tossed another book across his cell. He had been in this place for months now and was no closer to actually giving Odin anything on Thanos... Wasn't he aware of the storm coming? Did he care? 

Thor entered wearing his blue robe and left Loki after informing him of Stark's capture. 

Loki let his magic release in a fit of rage. 

He had to get out of this place.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He had to get out of this place...now. 

Another scream echoed through the large cave network, his body already tensed from the sore chest cavity...his battery cradled in his hands because quite honestly it was his only lifeline. 

They burst through the metal doors and grabbed him roughly, throwing him towards a basin of water he shuddered as they wetted the cloth and began to place it over his face.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Loki gasped as the water shocked his face and lungs. Within the cell he scrambled to find the source of his suffering.

"STOP IT!" Loki screamed.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony didn't care who said it, the men had left him alone on the floor to catch his breath. It was a loud and familiar powerful voice. It scared him initially...then he met the wall with his back and called out, "Yensin?"   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Loki paused as for now the sensations ceased, his own anger began to fill his chest and he pushed himself up from the floor.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony was eventually returned to his "room" and Yensin was at the tiny mirror trying to shave. 

"Are you alright Mr. Stark?" He asked once the men had left them. 

Tony nodded, "They actually stopped...they told them to..."

Yensin frowned, "What?" 

"They gave me a bath, then someone told them to stop." Tony shrugged with the weakest of chuckles. 

"They will do whatever they can to get what they need." Yensin warned. "Find out what that is and you may just be one step closer-" 

"Whatever they do they're going to kill you, me...whatever happens I'll be dead within a week anyways." Tony mumbled.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dead in a week. 

Loki huffed, "I sincerely doubt that." He felt the alien emotion filling him once more and silently focused on finding the source from within this time. He hoped the cell wouldn't prohibit him from it.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony inhaled as the defiance rose from within him; he didn't want to die. Now he just needed to lay down...   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Loki smiled faintly, the doubt was deteriorating slowly and soon the moment passed. Fear rushed right back in.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They shouted in a language he couldn't understand, they always did. Tony did his best to not aggravate them further, but they covered his head with a bad and began pulling him along the tunnels once more. 

Tony began to count.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The numbers made Loki startle, he knew not what they were for but he catalogued them for later use...

12 steps forward, 24 left, 4 fork right...  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The bag was removed and both Loki and Tony squinted as their eyes screamed for the shade. 

Tony's eyes fell to his weapons...too many to count were scattered around tents and shades as the Ten Rings rushed around the area with more yet being accounted for. 

Yensin tapped Tony's shoulder to grab his attention as the men began speaking again. "He wants to know what you think." 

He glanced back to the man who gestured with wide arms spread like this was a private collection and not stolen. Tony was beginning to have a sick feeling it wasn't... 

"I think you have a lot of my weapons." 

Yensin translated, "He says they have everything you need." 

"For what?" 

Yensin was handed a picture from the man and gave it to Tony, "This...they want you to build the Jericho missile, and when you are done they will set you free." 

Tony smiled falsely, "No he won't."   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Loki jolted, it was him, Tony was responsible for all of these shared sensations, he was alive and...for the moment they weren't torturing him. 

He needed to strengthen the connection, he was sure that Tony wasn't aware of it yet. Closing his eyes he spent his last reserves of his energy to reach out.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony looked Yensin who was pushing him to take action. 

"This is your life's work, what you just saw is only a fraction." Yensin pleaded. 

Then it hit him. That minty smell filled his nose and he closed his eyes, "I'll do it." 

We must break free...

Tony was escorted to their room again and once he was alone, maybe a bit too soon before then he began to laugh and cry. It was him... 

"Loki?" Tony whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you enjoy? leave a kudos, if you didn't tell me how I can get it better ;)


	3. Something in the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light torture again, sorry please don't be upset, there's no sexual stuff so thats nice eh? 
> 
> yeah don't worry I cringed writing it too so if you wanna skip I'll add a double line before the part...
> 
> Stuff in (brackets) is Loki speaking telepathically to Tony and vice versa. Becaise Ao3 hates italics? idk 
> 
> Music muse is a lovely mashup of Led Zepplin, Another one bites the dust (Queen) and Back In Black by ACDC. I figured this was right up Tony's alley. 
> 
> also the hearse (acoustic) by matt maeson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something in the way nirvana and the above mashup....but also like have you heard CASINA by RUN RIVER NORTH damn it's my jam now and it kinda plays into the telepathy i suppose? 
> 
> Also Cap and Banner make appearances with some other characters (finally am I right?)

"Someone tell me we have a location!" Fury yelled as Agent scurried from terminal to stations a like attempting to find any trace of the billionare. 

Hill looked up to the Director and shook her head solemnly. Fury waved her to the bridge and she moved with purpose. 

Steve was just walking in with Banner attempting to explain the prevalence of drone technology in the military. Natasha made up the rear and was close as they neared the bridge. 

Clint already was at the table seated with his legs on the seat of the chair, like a bird ready to flee. Natasha took the seat beside him and gave him a playful punch in greeting. He nodded to her with a blank expression. He was still recovering from his mind-breaking experience with the sceptre and Loki. 

The archer rested his head on his cheek with a mournful expression. He and Nat had done missions like this before...they always found them...he just hoped they found him alive. 

"At this rate I'll have better luck pinning them to walls like flies, unless S.H.I.E.L.D gives me leeway to just eliminate the dangerous targets..." His comment was clearly referencing Nick Fury's lack of a decision to keep Loki when Thor whisked him from the justice on Earth to face it only in Asguard. To Clint it was a betrayal, he had been manipulated and the man responsible was given a luxury prison cell far from his victims without much of a punishment as far as Thor explained it. Of course Thor was leaving key information out which they couldn't seem to get out of him the few times he came back to visit. 

Tony Stark had practically decked him in the face when he suggested Loki stand trail on Earth, at least for New York, Berlin was another thing entirely and he figured that Germany would express their own wishes in due time. The stuck up billionaire could have just joined the initiative and this wouldn't have happened...likely...maybe.... He was too proud and bitter to even speak to them let alone share his technology. Hopefully this would show him he didn't have much of a choice anymore. 

Fury motioned for everyone to sit and he leaned onto the table, rubbing his bald head with a quiet sigh. 

"So they deploy a drone anytime, anywhere? What if there's a storm? Is the technology advanced enough to fly through?" Steve turned to Banner again asking about drones. 

Banner shook his head slowly waiting for the Director to speak, he was more than capable of giving Steve a full speed up of the things S.H.I.E.L.D couldn't quite spend time on right now. Steve's reintegration was on hold ever since Tony went MIA. 

"I called you all here on such short notice because we have a very peculiar situation. I'm sure you all saw the news but there's more to it. This is the Jericho missile, previously used in the Invasion of New York to stop the alien portal." Fury passed around the portfolios of pictures and Natasha nodded knowingly a miniature version was the prototype she sent through the portal. 

"He gave it willingly once Loki's plan went sideways." Natasha informed. She gave Barton a glance but he appeared reluctant to show his true opinions on those circumstances. 

"This is a cluster weapon capable of segregating into sixteen smaller missiles after adjusting to targets with a reinvented repulsorlift technology, it enables a swift and accurate tactical missile strike... It has an impressive blast radius for it's size and an even more impressive price. Its Stark's latest weapon and about 335 hours ago it was reported that a terrorist cell known as the Ten Rings had ambushed and captured Tony Stark. They're currently moving their stockpiles of Star Industries to various locations to keep us off their main cave networks. We know that a particular region is more shielded than the rest from areal strikes. We are on the clock people, we assume they are forcing Stark to build them a new missile or one just like this. We cannot allow that to happen." 

Everyone remained silent as Hill flicked past the images on a projector for them to review. The wreckage of vehicles was battered with charred rubble and torn metal. That which was recognizable was Stark's phone which had survived a few indirect hits, but blood stained the sand and the photo was dated to 330 hours prior. It was curious Fury was only calling them in now. 

"What kind of response time were we supposed to work with." Referencing the photo date of Tony's last known location, Banner was only mildly frustrated...he knew S.H.I.E.L.D had protocols but this seemed odd... 

Fury flashed a weak smile, "You want the good news or the bad?" 

Steve cleared his throat, "Good news..." 

Fury nodded and stood up straight, adjusting his jacket he sighed. "No unstable forces have yet been confirmed to possess the missiles so we are not yet a target. The bad news is it's a ransom...we had a signal leave this region for fifteen minutes to an address within the United States, so someone has a price. The problem is that the Ten Rings have decided that they don't want the deal anymore...there's a third party we have to account for." 

"Hydra?" Steve asked. 

"Potentially." Natasha agreed. 

Fury shook his head, "They aren't anywhere near this...unfortunately we are blind for the moment." 

"Why are we just hearing from this then." Steve asked squeezing his eyes closed in denial. 

"Was Tony dealing under the table?" Banner asked, immediately regretting his words from Fury's stern expression. 

"It is not off the table...it's the most likely scenario." 

"We're deploying some of you to Hammer tech as they are the only competitors in the market that Stark dealt with on a monthly basis. We have a watchlist of his enemies and we'll keep it updated as you begin to poke around and hopefully we can get him before he breaks." Hill admitted. 

"Before he-" Steve swallowed remembering the war all too vividly. "Why wait, let's get moving...after we can discuss S.H.I.E.L.D's interest in Jericho." 

Fury tensed unexpectedly, he was hoping Rogers wasn't onto that part just yet...but it seemed everyone else was in agreement, they didn't like S.H.I.E.L.D trying to force Stark's weapons onto contracts anymore than the situation they now faced. "We have several targets. Let's not waste anymore time." Banner concluded. 

Natasha glanced to Fury for a read, he was frustrated but tired. Gives a little indication of how little sleep he'd gotten these past two weeks... It didn't necessarily explain why S.H.I.E.L.D of all agencies couldn't notify them sooner. Hell she lived through secrets and withholding information, most of her life was just lies and misdirection. This was an entirely different matter. Tony never agreed to be an Avenger but he was one of the smartest men on the planet and with the firepower they saw the Ten Rings had, they were luck Tony held out this long. 

"The facility in question is three hours out by jet, we stood back to wait to flush out the third party...I know what you're thinking so stop thinking it. We are getting him back one way or another." Fury reminded. "Banner and Romanov will stay behind, Banner will enter if the situation calls for it. Romanov you're being sent to SI where Pepper Potts is attempting to keep stocks from tanking, we need you to control this." 

Natasha nodded, "I've been introduced into their company already, I'll figure out how to coordinate Jarvis into S.H.I.E.L.D's database...we can work that much faster in tracking him down." 

Bruce groaned, "I'd leave the AI alone...Tony isn't likely to leave it unguarded...especially with Potts running the company, she'll have security through the roof." 

"I'll get through either way." Natasha replied simply. It was enough to silence Banner on the subject. 

As Fury dismissed them Steve couldn't help but feeling that same weight of responsibility on his shoulders. Again trying to save a comrade from behind enemy lines...his thoughts flashed to Bucky and his mind began to race. He technically never fought with Tony but he thought highly of him...his father had done a lot for him and the agency...for the life of him he couldn't understand why Tony was so adamantly opposed to his father's legacy.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It took immense concentration to be able to hear Loki speaking to him, but every word was worth it. Even through the gruelling "meals" of watery slew and the constant chaos of the caves Tony mustered up his strength for the solitude they mostly rewarded him with. He often puked up what he could eat, it never agreed with his stomach for long and his throat was mostly inflamed from the acidity regardless. His body screamed out with every hammering of that metal. Each burn with his torch or chemicals was just a minor inconvenience as Loki did his best to funnel Tony's pain away...that meant Loki often fell silent during his work, attempting to muffle his discomfort. 

Tony tried talking back to Loki sometimes but the god assured him it was impossible and that he already saw, smelt, heard, felt and tasted all that Tony did. For now whenever Loki attempted to show him his own surroundings Tony became erratic and confused with the overwhelming sensations of the alien world. 

(This day was a warm day, and the plants of our realm had all but dried up from its heat. The Helios, the enriching power of the star pulsated without faltering, the heart of this, galaxy you might call it.) 

tony almost felt the warmth from the story Loki told him, now he was used to snoozing through mythos and classic courses at MIT but for whatever reason Loki spoke in a way that demanded attention and Tony was more than relieved to take his mind off his current standings. It turned out Loki's velvet voice made anything interesting, either that or captivity was breaking him faster than he thought. 

Loki's senses flickered in Tony's mind again, this time it was more focused...a golden cell looking stripped of something. Loki showed Tony what it had looked like before he learned of his capture and Tony gave a light chuckle. 

He immediately regretted it as his chest cavity tightened painfully against the electromagnet. He gasped and Loki was quick to pull the pain from his senses. 

(I don't recognize that wounds...and I have seen many.) 

"Great..." Tony huffed sarcastically. 

Yensin lifted his head from his work to see Stark completely detached from reality. "These caves will turn you to things that are not what they seem... Don't lose yourself to the shadows Stark." Yensin warned. 

Tony nodded and rubbed his eyes, afraid that perhaps this was all one big hallucination and the reality of his situation was simply too powerful to cope with. But he had faith regardless, it was the only thing driving him to escape...he could have ended it a week ago when they gave him the acid for the coatings....one swift chug and he'd take all his knowledge to the grave. There was no way the Ten Rings could reach Jarvis...he hoped. 

Loki seemed to sigh because the relaxation the god tried to give himself cascaded through Tony and he smiled at the gift. It was reassurance that this was more than real...their connection was there, it had to be. Loki must have been afraid of a similar thought process.   
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________TRIGGER WARNING _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Loki jumped as the the golden doors swinging open rapidly. Soldiers marched through and their stance suggested Loki was going to regret whatever he did to anger them. They grabbed him by his raven hair and forced him into the rune-covered restrains and his connection to Tony slipped from his grasp entirely. Tony could only feel the fear cascade over his face as he realized something had gone terribly wrong. 

They forced him into a darkened room, damp and with a single chair with fasteners on the legs and arms. Loki steeled himself for the interrogation to come as they clamped him tightly to the chair, one moved to grab his hand and smiled wickedly at him. 

Injecting a needle per fingertip the magic was fed out of his body as he began to feel his mind wash over with a haze all too familiar.... Midnight Proxima.....

She chuckled lowly as he struggled, the fear was full throttle as she closed the distance again to meet his eyes. "Where are your allies, Midguard or Asguard...?" It was a simple question...she always began with harmless banter...Loki wouldn't fall for it this time. 

She sneered at his resolve and grabbed his index finger, shoving it upwards and letting the bone snap under her grip Loki found himself unable to scream. His lips were shut with wire from two other guards as the blood tricked down his neck. 

"I don't want you to tell me...just show me." She cooed, scratching his cheek with her razor sharp blade. 

Loki pushed backwards but the chair was bolted to the floor, she grabbed two more fingers and broke them just as quickly as the last and Loki felt his eyes tear and his blurred vision showed that wicked grin he laid awake fearing for years after the void. 

After Loki's mouth was completely sewn shut she leaned in to pluck at the wire with her blade, the wire broke on only one stitch and Loki exhaled timidly as the burning began. His skin seared and she gripped him mercilessly as the heat only melted his flesh on his forearms. He broke through his lips from the wire with his scream and within seconds the alarm was sounded. Asguard was fully aware of their presence and it was only a matter of minutes before Thor or Odin stopped her. Right? 

Where they remained no footsteps, only the alarm echoed. Proxima laughed and wiped his face to smear his blood all over. "I wonder if you get tired of this taste? Of your weakness..." 

Loki spat in her face and she kicked him square in the head. The last thing he remembered was the sensation of Stark's lips on his forehead. 

Proxima left the room quickly and two guards pulled Loki to the throne room, convincing Odin that he had uttered the Mad Titan's name so they had attempted to silence his tongue. Frigga was no where in sight and Loki came to with his head at Odin's feet. Looking up sent a wave of pain through his skull, fractured...   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________End of Violent Torture________________________________________________  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So you resort to this. I should have known you would work with that devil." Odin chastised himself more than Loki and the god felt himself almost mournful he couldn't muster the strength to explain Proxima was probably on her way to the Vault this very second... He instead grabbed his father's boot with one hand, using his fresh blood to spell out the vault for Odin to come to his own conclusions. 

The Allfather only sneered, "This is why you will never be King. Even now you think of your greed...you will never have the power you seek if the pursuit involves that which does not belong to you." 

Loki began to laugh and then Thor entered the throne room....Frigga limp in his arms. His laughter choked off as his stomach forced out everything within it at the sight of his murdered mother. 

Proxima would pay.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony was being told to build the missile again when the pain hit him. It was blinding at first, and he did scream. Yensin grabbed him and attempted to quiet him before the guards decided to punish him for the outburst. His fingers, lips and head begged to his mind, burning his thoughts as they came. He couldn't formulate a thought until Loki came to and then Tony felt it. 

Death....and mourning filled his nose like gasoline. The sharp bitter pain was now secondary to this sensation....all else dulled as Tony began to see fragments of a bloodied corpse, her golden hair and blue glazed eyes looked past him and suddenly Tony was at his mother's funeral again... Her casket closed from the car accident...she had been mutilated from the older car model's frame and he had vowed to never revisit the memory.... 

"Loki?" Tony whispered with his voice still wavering from the pain. 

(I don't wish to hurt- ....I am sorry.)

Tony covered his mouth and a tear fell from his cheek. 

(I will return....I promise) 

"I'm sure they're looking for you Stark, but in these caves...they will never find you." Yensin attempted to comfort the American, he seemed so far gone at this point it startled him when Stark steeled his expression and stood. 

"We've got to try." 

"Yes, out there you saw your legacy...your life's work in the hands of those murderers." Yensin agreed. 

(Your mind is more than capable....you can escape this...I'll be right here when you do.)

"I know what I need to do."   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'll...be...right...here" *points to boob 
> 
> lol okay a little ET moment for our fav alien villain 
> 
> I know that got a bit heavy so we're having a break from torture for a few chapters so rest easy knowing your babies are in the last leg of this shitty shitty situation


	4. If I Run Away...How Long Will I Bleed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt Maeson Grave Digger (stripped) 
> 
> so we'll see a little bit of a twist...less violence and some wholesome Rhodey BBF TLC 
> 
> Buckle up

(It seems it will work...do you remember the steps?) 

Tony rolled his eyes but continued shaping the last of the metal. He submerged it in the basin and sighed, "Almost." 

(Fear not...I remember) 

"So how are you getting out then? This suit idea is well enough for the guards...even the weaponry but it would take months to perfect it for Galactic travel...like space travel." Tony questioned.

Yensin mostly ignored his ramblings, only concerned with his very delicate task of rewiring a few shorting components. 

(I will be fine Anthony, there are many pathways through the universe...one just as to know where to look. Just focus on getting out of that cave...) 

Tony felt Yensin shake his shoulder gently, "One game?" Gesturing towards his backgammon board. 

The billionaire nodded with a sigh of relief, he loved inventing but without the right food to fuel him it was feeling more and more like he was withering away into skin and bone...and he was. He guessed maybe ten or fifteen pounds of muscle was gone from him like that... He looked to the wall and the various scrapes to mark the days...he figured it was at least three weeks...not entirely confirmed since he hadn't been out of their room for most of it. Sometimes sleep wouldn't come and Loki would have to tell him stories about his travels, Thor's battles and eventually Tony would calm down enough to rest for a while. 

His thoughts drifted to Pepper and how the strawberry blonde was handling the company... She was more than qualified to run it without him, that's why she was where she was. He just expected it to be his drinking or fast driving that took him out... 

(You are not out yet) 

Tony felt Loki's sharp tone through his head and waved the argument. "I'm not out of the cave yet..." He reminded. 

Yensin sighed, "Do you have any family Mr. Stark?" 

Tony smiled faintly and despite himself decided against bringing anyone up. No living relatives that he considered worth investing his time with...they either wanted his money or his fame and nothing to do with him regardless of their desires. His father and mother passed in that car accident and Jarvis was close but still an AI. 

"So you're a man who has everything...and also nothing." 

Tony snorted and Yensin smiled at his reaction. 

"What about you, huh? You got any family?" 

Yensin didn't meet his eyes. "Yes, and I will see them when I leave this place." 

"Can't wait to meet them." Tony commented encouragingly. 

Yensin nodded with a smile, "They would be grateful..."

The men began yelling at them and the metal doors opened as a new face entered... Tony sensed this wasn't a good visit. 

The new face had a calm and collected stance and seemed unimpressed with their efforts thus far...it made Tony on edge as this was a surprise visit, his blueprints were a few meters away from view... STUPID! He chastised himself for it. 

"Relax." He sighed. 

Tony and Yensin shared an uncomfortable glance before lowering their arms. 

"The bow and arrow was once the pinnicle of weapons. It allowed the great Genghis Khan to rule from Asia to the Mediterranean. But today..." He paused after viewing more of their equipment. "...who ever holds the latest Stark tech rules these lands..." the man stopped in front of Tony and stared into his eyes. Then the worst began to spiral. 

"Why have you failed me?" The master asked in Arabic. 

Yensin inhaled nervously, "He is close...he will soon finish the missile." 

"Soon you say? Soon the people looking for him will be here." The leader commented still so Tony couldn't understand a word. 

He grabbed the tongs from the embers and picked a coal from it. "Open your mouth." He grinned. 

Yensin was pushed to his knees and Tony panicked as the leader began nearing him with the coal, demanding to know what they were working on. 

Yensin pleaded it was the Jericho missile, Tony could understand that at the very least. He tried intervening but the guns turned to him as he stepped forwards. 

"I need him, he's a good assistant...steady hands." Tony supplied, his hands back over his head and eyes wide in fear. 

The master looked to Yensin bored, "You have two days to assemble my missile." With that ultimatum he left, tossing the tongs across the room and leaving the two men to their devices.

Tony wasted no time telling Yensin the bare minimum they had to prepare for to begin their escape.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Loki remembered Thor coming into the throne room. He remembered Odin yelling and then he was talking with Tony as usual through their connection... But where was he? The ship was familiar but he knew not their course or who was flying. 

"You're awake." Thor commented. His voice was almost pleased. 

Loki grunted as he attempted to stand but Thor stopped him, "You are injured...stay there for now, rest." 

"Where?" 

"Midguard...S.H.I.E.L.D said-" 

"I will not answer for anything until I see Anthony Stark." Loki bargained. 

Thor sighed, "I was trying to say that they have Tony's captors on the defensive, within 72 Midguardian hours they will have surrounded the cave network they believe he is being held in. If we're lucky we can get there in time to aid him." 

Loki didn't know how to respond to that, so he decided another line of questioning. "How did we get here?" 

"You were in the throne room, I saw you write "vault" and so I managed to find Proxima there." 

"And did she escape with anything?" 

"Not even her life." Thor confided. 

Loki felt a wave of relief wash over him as that horrible monster was no longer a threat. He was sick of mending his bones with her around. 

"Tony is going to escape in 48 hours." Loki informed with his voice wavering again. 

"I hope then for his sake...wait, how do you know...?" Thor frowned and watched Loki's eyes closely for that familiar green colour rather than anything potentially Tesseract-ish blue...

Loki caught onto this immediately and scoffed, "Well the one person who would know isn't able to take questions at this time." 

Thor fell silent again and left it be, they had both had a long day...they would need more than 72 hours to complete the trip and Loki was beginning to fall into a light slumber as his head began to hurt a little less with more of his energy focused on healing his wounds. If necessary he would rip his lover's captors limb from limb...they would pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I lied....this next chapter is bloody 
> 
> (also I may have shot myself in the foot in that last chapter by killing Frigga off too soon, if you've read the ff.net version I didn't do that as quickly, I had several bonding scenes because at the time I had seen Thor the Dark World and wanted the two to have a send off better than the film did...oh well? I can always tweak it but as a result this chapter has little substance. I apologize.

**Author's Note:**

> leave some kudos if you liked that, I'll be writing the next ones very soon as they just need to be copied into the text box.


End file.
